


Too Good For This World: The Red Hood Pack

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 1: Take a character from a book/movie/tv/etc that is not a main character, and create a spin off for them (any medium, eg a book character can now have a tv show!) and tell us what that show is about, the other characters, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good For This World: The Red Hood Pack

**Too Good For This World: The Red Hood Pack**

**Ruby Lucas** aka Red as in Red Riding Hood from _Once Upon A Time_ has gotten little to no screen time on the show past the first season. This is in part because the actor was on another show for a while but even now she hasn’t been mentioned in a long while. I think this is because the character is off going on her own adventures away from the main story. Wouldn’t it be great if we got to watch that too?

**The Show: The Red Hood Pack**

The show happens in the wood around the town of Storybrooke. Red teaches two young teens to control the wolf inside them. In the days and weeks that follow their meeting and revealing themselves as wolves, Red teaches them what it means to be the wolf and how to control their new found abilities. Along the way they search for more of their kind who are hiding in the woods and try to help them embrace the wolf inside.   

**Episode 1. Alpha**

After having another fight with Granny about not wearing her magic red cloak that prevents her from changing into a wolf, Red leaves and goes into the woods where she finds two teens that have been hiding from the town. Their names are Wallace and Kayla. Red discovers that they are wolves too and she begins to help them control their abilities. 

**Episode 2: A Lonely Howl**

Red Wallace and Kayla hear a distant howl in the woods. They follow the sound until they come to a clearing where they discover another of their kind fighting the transformation. The boy collapses and returns to his human form. The trio brings him back to their camp and nurse until he wakes up. The boy’s name is Vin.  

**Episode 3: The Bitter Truth**

Red and her pack tell Vin that he is a wolf but Vin believes he is a monster not just a wolf. Vin runs off and gets into a situation that Red and the others must rescue him from. Later that night when the moon rises, Vin watches as they transform into wolves while he wears Red’s magic cloak. He realizes that he’s not the monster he thought he was.

**Character 1: Wallace Moore**

Blonde blue eyed Wallace Moore was separated from his parents long before the last curse came through Storybrooke. He started to change shortly after his fifteenth birthday to the surprise of everyone. No one knew there was wolf in the family. In fear for the safety of the younger children, his parents made him leave the family home telling him to never come back.     

**Character 2: Kayla Fern**

Dark haired green eyed Kayla was a bright child and her parents doted on her. That was until she changed during a family camping trip. Her father not realizing that the wolf was his daughter took a shot at her with his crossbow. Kayla still has the scar on her arm from the bolt. She ran and never came back. She was swept up in the original curse and has been hiding in the woods ever since.  


End file.
